Twin
by riawolf
Summary: Why did Roy become the Flame Alchemist? Ed and Al will find out when a person from Roy's past shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I know that I haven't updated in a while, and you're all furious with me for pushing yet another one of my outrageously new ideas on you. However, I hope that you guys will excuse my absence for the time being and forgive me because things here at school have just been so very busy! For those of you who think I'm kidding… well… here's a message for you: I'M NOT! College is so time consuming with midterm exams and all that. Argh! Too ---- much ---- planning ---- ahead! ---- for my ---- small ---- brain!**

**Anyways: I've just started to get into Fullmetal Alchemist through the manga. I don't know exactly when this story takes place, but you guys who have seen the show or read the manga: you can pick a place in the timeline. I now realize that Ed and Al may seem slightly out of character to you, but I can try to change that. **

**Now… On to the story!**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Full Metal Alchemist! Nor do I own it.

One:

Why he left us, I'll never know exactly why. But I do blame myself for it. He left us to be discovered by Achmeid. I had not yet discovered my talent then. I was useless against Achmeid at that time…

I remember my mother and father had told me to run. To run and never look back…

_"Rei, you must leave. You are the only one who can find him even if you don't know where he is. You must find him."_

_"But Father, I—_

_"Listen to your father, Rei. You know what you must do… you will be killed as well if you stay with us."_

_"Mother, I can't leave you here! This man—you cannot stop him on your own!"_

_"We know, Rei. We will stall for time while you search for him. Now go!" Father pushed me out the door and I tripped and fell to the dirt outside our house, "Take my motor bike, Rei. It will get you safely away from here as fast as possible."_

That was the last time I saw my parents alive…

----- Elsewhere… in the present -----

"Brother, what are you doing? It's time to wake up!"

Edward Elrich groaned and turned away from the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"Brother…"

"Go away, Al…"

"But it's time to get up!"

"Leave me alone, Al… Can't you find something else to do right now?"

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. But Colonel Mustang won't be happy with you later today, if you do."

Ed sat up fiercely, now fully awake, "Damn that bastard!"

"You shouldn't use such violent language, brother."

Ed jumped out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. All the while shouting, "I can't believe he would do this! Why? WHY? WHY SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"It already 10:30 in the morning, brother."

"Shut up, Al!" Ed yelled. But he soon regretted saying this. The helmet that was Al's head dropped in sadness because his current body could not cry. Al stood up from where he had been kneeling besides his brother's bed and headed for the door.

"Fine. I see how it is…"

"Al, I didn't mean it --" Ed began apologetically as he watched Al place his metallic hand over the doorknob and turn it, "that way."

Al, however, opened the door and stepped into the hallway beyond. Before closing the door behind him, Al responded, "By the way: the Colonel said we have a mandatory meeting in his office in five." With that, Al closed the bedroom door softly, leaving Ed in a sad state, half dressed.

"Al…"

_----- FIVE MINUTES LATER -----_

"Do you really think it's necessary to wake us up this early?"

"Yes."

"Bastard…" Ed mumbled under his breath.

Mustang's eyebrow shot up, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Roy closed his eyes, even though he still wasn't satisfied with Fullmetal's answer. "Alright. Let's begin. The reason I called you all here is because we have a situation."

"Duh… why else would we be here?" Riza Hawkeye grumbled, yet she smiled at Roy when he glared in her direction.

**I know that this is a poor beginning for this story, but deal with that. It will get better. I hope…. **

**Finally, (because I bet you guys don't really want to listen to me ranting anymore) I just wanted to say that I am really trying to get past all my writer's block for the following: A Robin's Story, Kazel: The Dragon Demon, Dueling 101, Another Exile, One Pheonix, Red Snow, Return, Just Some Poetry, and Secrets of Silence. Wow! How many stories is that! That's a long list! I better get moving!**

**_HOWLS! –--riawolf_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor did I create) FMA!**

**Here it is the long-awaited chapter 2 of Twin! **

**I can't believe how long it took me to think of what to put in the chapter,**

**Twin**

**Chapter 2:**

**_…The market place of Central…_**

The motorcycle careened down the side street, swerving this way and that to avoid the people, jumping aside to avoid being hit. Shops and their windows whizzed past the side of the rider's vision. The wind created by the sheer speed of the vehicle whipped her long black hair behind her.

When there seemed to be no more people in the way for the time being, the woman glanced over her shoulder. Through the wisps of hair, she saw the man she had been running from this whole time. He sat astride his own motorcycle, which was black in color, compared to hers, which was white. His path, however, was straight and purposeful in this chase for the woman's life.

She then watched as the long-nosed pistol in her pursuer's hand pointed toward her, and immediately fired a few rounds at her. But because of her swerving and unpredictable course, most of his shots missed.

The woman spun her face forward as a clattering and shouting drew her attention forward, Her eyes widened in horror to see a horse drawn cart filled with melons crossing the intersection ahead. There was no way to avoid a collision; the opening was too small and there wasn't enough time. The driver who was leading the horse was shouting at her and wildly waving his arms.

The woman screamed back, "Get out of the way!"

By the time she finished this message, the driver leapt aside leaving the horse and cart in the way of the incoming motorcycle. The horse, for the first time, noticed the noise, but by then it was too late to run fully out of the way.

The woman felt a searing pain along her left leg just before the crash. _'Oh no! I'm hit!'_ She thought.

The man on the black motorcycle just managed to screech to a halt a few feet from the crash. He watched without remorse as the woman was flung from her seat along with the melons. The cart, still attached to the horse by a harness, was rocketed to the right. The horse whinnied in terror as it was dragged along for the ride. There was a loud cracking sound when the horse hit the pavement. The man on the black motorcycle supposed that the horse was dead. Melons were flung everywhere.

The woman's motorcycle flipped a few times, and then crashed to the street a few meters forward. It skidded to a halt. The woman did not appear to be screaming as she flew through the air and shattered an opposite shop window across the street. The man could hear screaming from inside the shop in the aftermath.

The man pulled the motorcycle to a stop in the middle of the street. As the man dismounted his motorcycle, another, smaller, man ran toward his horse and cart. He screamed upon finding the horse to be dead. The man who had been chasing the woman pulled out the empty cartridge from his pistol and threw it away over his shoulder. He then stuck a fully loaded one into the pistol. It clicked with a sort of loud certainty of death.

As he did this, the man saw the glass inside the shop fall off the form of the woman in what used to be the shop window. She was clutching her right shoulder and her clothing appeared ragged from the preceding stunt. The man raised his pistol and pointed it threateningly at her, "The joyride's over." He cocked the gun as she glared at him. But before he had the chance to end the chase once and for all:

"Hold it right there!"

The man, without lowering his gun or wavering it from his long-sought target, turned to face the direction where the voice came from. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a man in a military uniform and several others behind him.

"You're surrounded." The military man said. The one thing noticeable about this new personage to him was his long blue coat lined with gold, and his gloved white hand, which complemented the short, black hair. "I suggest you throw away your weapon and come quietly, or it's going to have to get a little rough." The features appeared vaguely familiar…

The man with the gun glanced to his left and right, where he could clearly see the other soldiers with their own guns at the ready, pointing at him. He smiled, "I don't think so. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment."

Colonel Mustang's eyes closed, as if in pity, at the man's response, "Why do they always want to fight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**Twin**

**Chapter 3**

"I think you can handle this lunatic, Fullmetal."

"What? Why me?"

"Alright then. First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes?"

"Take him down because apparently Fullmetal is too scared to—

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to do your dirty laundry!"

"There's no need to help me." Roy and the others appeared to notice the woman behind the man with the gun for the first time, "I've been caught by this bastard enough, and he hasn't killed me yet."

"The woman then held both of her hands forward, palms facing toward the man with the gun. As she did so, a strong jet of water burst out of the air, aimed at the man with the pistol. The man, however, dodged to his right, and landing astride his black motorcycle. Before taking off, the man fired two bullets at the woman: she dodged the first, but the second hit her in the right thigh.

The soldiers surrounding them began to fire as the motorcycle started forward toward the Colonel, Riza, Havoc, Edward, and Al.

"Take good care of my prey." The man shouted at the group in front of him as they jumped out the way of the incoming motorcycle.

As the motorcycle sped past where she landed, Riza pulled out her own pistols and as she began firing said, "You're not getting away that easily!" The shots, however, missed every time. The man on the motorcycle appeared to know where each one was aimed. Before they could do anything else, the man and his black motorcycle were gone around the far corner.

As he stood up, Ed complained, "Man, who was that guy. Who does he think he is?"

"I don't know. I've never seen his face in the military archive of criminals." Havoc responded as he did the same.

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're going?" A soldier shouted, bringing the five of them back to noticing that the woman who had spoken earlier had hobbled toward the white motorcycle on the ground. They watched as the soldiers jumped forward to restrain her before she could start up the vehicle and get away. They had to struggle to keep her held tightly, even though she was injured.

As Roy approached the struggling group, he noticed that she wasn't just shot on her right leg, her arm appeared to be broken and her clothes were wind-whipped and torn from an apparent motorcycle chase. "Why are you here?" he demanded of the black haired woman as he glared down at her.

"None of your business!" she replied defiantly.

"How do you know how to use alchemy?"

The woman remained silent as she glared back at Roy. But then she suddenly yelled at him, "Why did you leave us to be killed by him!"

Roy did not in any way appear to be affected by her demand. Instead, he said, "If you won't talk, we have ways to make you talk."

"Do your worst, military scum! In fact you're worse than scum! You're lower than Achmeid!" she continued to scream at Roy as she was forcefully led away. She seemed to be putting up a considerable fight, even though she was injured.

"Take her motorcycle into custody as well."

As they proceeded to chain the woman up, with some trouble, Havoc asked, "What was that all about, Colonel? What did she mean by, 'why did you leave us'?"

Roy just continued to frown as he walked away from the scene in front of him.

"What's with him?" Ed asked Havoc.

"I don't know. He isn't usually like this. Normally, he would have already tried to hit on that girl." Havoc responded as he produced a cigarette and proceeded to light it with his lighter.

As he walked away, Colonel Roy Mustang had many thoughts running through his head at the time. 'Rei… what are you doing here?' This being one of them.

Some shouting from behind him made him spin around. What he saw was that the injured woman had broken free of the soldiers' hold on her and was running toward him with a grimace on her face as she clutched her right arm, which was the arm that appeared to be broken. As she managed to evade the grasp of the soldiers, Havoc, and Hawkeye, Roy just stood where he was, waiting for her approach. By the time she reached him, she appeared unusually out of breath because of her injuries.

"I can't believe you would desert us, and then come to join the heartless military! I hate you…" she gasped as she fell down to the street, apparently unconscious.

Hawkeye ran forward and knelt beside the injured woman. "She's unconscious. She needs medical attention."

Roy turned away from the scene once again, "We'll give it to her once we get back to Headquarters." He began walking in the direction of Headquarters once again.

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I know that I should be updating some of my older stories, but… I just couldn't stay away from this one! I got over my prolonged writer's block on it, finally. Anyways, I just wanted to thank: Thatz of the Dragon knights, Ankh Alchemist, AND Tsume-n-carnate for their lovely reviews. And, yes, Tsume-n-carnate, you will get more updates in the future! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! **

**Twin**

**Chapter 4**

_**--Military Headquarters in Central—**_

"Did she have any ID on her?" The medic asked Havoc and Hawkeye as they wheeled in their new patient.

In uncertainty, Havoc glanced at Hawkeye, from whom he received a blank stare.

"I'll take that as a no." The medic responded after watching Havoc shrug in his own way of saying, 'I don't know.'

From his vantage point leaning against the opposite wall, Edward said to Al, "Well, that was absolutely pointless. I mean: we get called out to go after a routine chase. This bites, right, Al? Al?" It was then that Ed realized that his younger brother was not paying attention to a word he had said. Al, on the other hand, had been watching what was heading down the hall. "Al? What's wrong with you? Are you still mad at me about this morning?"

"It's still morning, Ed." Came the simple reply.

"Oh, hey! You're right!" After a moment of awkward laughter (which consisted of himself) and silence, Ed then said, "Hey, listen, Al. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you know. I know you were just trying to be helpful…"

"Edward…"

"I mean, I was only mad at the Colonel for waking us up. I didn't mean to—

"Edward! It's okay! Its fine! I understand that you didn't mean to take it out on me!"

Shocked by this sudden outburst from his normally quiet younger brother, Ed shrank in mock fear. As both of the Elric brothers recomposed themselves, the Colonel walked right by them, deep in thought apparently.

Ed stared after the Colonel who hadn't said a word to them, when he would have normally berated him for disobeying orders. "What's with him?" Al shrugged in response as he followed Edward down the hallway after the group of medics, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Roy.

"You know what's weird?"

"What, Al?"

"Didn't it seem like the Colonel actually knows that girl we caught?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why would he know her? I mean: she is from out of town, right?"

"You know what, Al. You're right. Why would the Colonel know someone from out of town? You don't think--?"

"That possibly they were dating?"

"Well, no. But your guess is as good as mine."

As they got closer to the hospital ward of Headquarters, the Elric brothers could hear yelling coming from one of the rooms down the hall:

"He left us to die by his hand! Let me go!"

"No! You mustn't move around so much! You're badly wounded! You need medical attention right away!"

"Careful of her arm, Havoc."

"I know! I know!"

"Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Nurse!'

"Get her onto the bed."

"That's what we're trying to do!"

From what they could see from the doorway, Ed and Al watched as Hawkeye, Havoc, and two doctors tried to restrain the woman from lunging at Roy, who stood silently, not saying anything, just in front of them. The nurse ran to the side of the room and began frantically searching for something in the cabinets hanging on the wall.

"Let go! You don't understand! He's the one responsible! I can't let him get away with that!"

"Nurse! The sedative!"

"Yes, sir!"

The woman was finally pulled down to the bed in the room, still struggling against the others' hold on her. But she was obviously not going to win because of her injuries. The nurse handed one of the doctors a syringe of a clear liquid as she changed places with him so that the woman's left arm wouldn't be flailing around making giving her the shot more difficult.

Al watched as the doctor gave a small push to the button at the back to test the needle. The doctor then turned quickly to the struggling group by the bed and roughly grabbed the patient's left arm securely in his big hand. Al saw the doctor struggle a bit to find the right vein because the woman kept struggling the whole time. Once he found it, the doctor then stuck the needle into the woman's arm and immediately pushed the clear liquid through the syringe and into the arm.

"There. Now, just hold her there for a few minutes until the sedative kicks in."

The group of four continued to hold onto the woman until her struggling became the weakest it could possibly be. The Colonel took this moment to approach the group at the bed. He calmly stared down at the angry expression on her face through the tangle of arms holding her down.

"You shouldn't have come here, Rei."

"It's all you're fault, Roy! They were killed because of you…"

Roy remained silent as he watched the sedative begin to take hold on the woman. In a few seconds, the angry look on her face disappeared as her head sank to the pillow in sleep.

"Okay, you can let go now. The sedative will keep her this way so we can treat her wounds." The doctor said as Havoc, Riza, the other doctor and the nurse released their hold on the woman.

Roy stood staring at the woman for a few seconds more then turned to exit the room.

"Colonel." Roy stopped in his tracks at the sound of Hawkeye's voice, "If I may ask, who is this woman? How do you know her name?"

Roy sighed and closed his eyes, "Come with me." with that, he passed by the Elric brothers at the doorway and continued down the hallway.

A few seconds of startled silence ran by Riza, Havoc, Ed and Al, as one of the doctors and the nurse began the treatment of the woman's wounds. Hawkeye's face showed indifference as she too passed through the doorway and quickly followed the Colonel down the hall, along with Havoc.

Al asked, "Should we follow them?"

With a serious, yet slightly mischievous look in his eyes, Ed replied, "Oh, we'll follow them alright…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't think we should be doing this, Edward…" Al said as he followed his brother, who was tiptoeing down the hall, to the door to the Colonel's office.

"Ed…"

Stopping by the door, Ed pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing a small transmutation circle at his eye level on the wall in front of him. When he finished the drawing, a small hole appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Al asked when he saw what his brother had done to the wall.

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?"

"But I don't think you should be drawing holes in the wall of the Colonel's office."

"What? You don't want to know what's going on?"

Al stared at Ed; metal armor hands on his hips.

"What? Do you want me to make you a hole, too?" When he didn't get a response from Al, "Fine. Suit yourself."

Shocked, Al grabbed the piece of chalk from his brother and began drawing his own tiny transmutation circle on the wall, just to prove he could do it on his own.

"Hey, I didn't know you had it in you, Al."

"Shut up, Ed."

"D-Don't talk that way to your older brother!"

"Shhh! Do you want to hear what's going on in there or not?" Al said while putting one of his eyes up to the hole, obviously intrigued as to what was happening inside the office:

"So who exactly is this woman, Colonel?"

Silence for about two minutes…

"Colonel?"

A sigh, which must have been the Colonel…

Then: "She's my significant other."

"She's what?"

"What!"

"She's your wife!"

"NO NO NO! She's related to me…"

"You mean she's your sister."

"Yes. She's my twin sister."

"You have a twin?"

"What did I just say!"

"So if she's your sister, what is she doing here?"

"I have no idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**NOTE: so there's chapter 4, finally. Now you now the woman's name and part of who she is. (Roy's twin sister: Rei) Anyways… I shall be updating more often, hopefully. I have just been so busy lately: play rehearsals, classes, club meetings… you know the drill. I shall have increasingly more free time after February 15th, where my schedule frees up. So expect a few more updates around that time! Reviews for this chapter and others to follow would be welcomed with an open mind, heart, and arms. **

**---Howls--- riawolf**


End file.
